Most telecommunications networks are Signaling Systems 7 Networks (SS7). Traditionally, voice and data travelling on the networks would be in SS7 protocol from the originating subscriber (end node) in the network to the destination subscriber (end node) in the network. Implementation of Advanced Intelligent Network in SS7 provides enhanced capabilities to the telephone networks addressing the growing needs of telephone customers with unresolved problem of the telephone number shortage. Telecommunications based on the Internet Protocol (IP) are becoming widely acceptable. Abandonment and replacing the SS7 infrastructure would be costly. SS7 networks are reliable. Therefore, the solution is merging the SS7 with the IP based networks, particularly the Internet.
Current telephone directories' search techniques retrieve two-dimensional static information queried from flat databases. These technologies are based on one-to-one associations and link subscriber ⇄ telephone number, which fail to take into consideration dynamic and asynchronous variations in telephone directories contents, plurality of telephone directories, plurality of telephone numbers associated with a particular subscriber, devices mobility and subscribers interrelations. An important limitation of a traditional telephone directory search is that it queries a string “John Doe” but not a dynamic resource denoting a person. Moreover, a person may be attached to the plurality of communication devices and associated with the plurality of telephone numbers. Identifying a dynamic person on the plurality of dynamic telecommunications networks and determining the actively used telephone number in globally dispersed telephone directories is a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,790 to Henry et al. teaches a system and method for providing a called party's telephone number in response to online communication data; however, Henry et al. does not teach the dynamic calling number stored in the active telephone directory system, nor does Henry teach the calling party and the called party names and the related profile data stored in the memory comprises dynamic calling number. Further, Henry et al. does not teach active telephone directory, nor does he teach the dynamic calling number being provided to the calling party or the called party.
While Rodriguez et al. U.S. Pat. Appl. 2002/0068599 teaches a system and method for providing a local telephone directory based on a mobile telephone location assigning dynamic speed dial keys to dynamic directory data when the mobile telephone moves from one mobile telephone area, such as cell, to another area, such prior Rodriguez's attempt have not provided a system and method for active self-managed telephone directories updating itself dynamically based on the interrelations between telephone services/subscribers and communications networks and a plurality of globally dispersed telephone services and directories databases. Rodriguez neither teaches dynamic interoperability between a plurality of globally disparate telecommunications systems nor a dynamic calling number routing within the active telephone directory system to interconnect semantically related by relationships subscribers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a global subscriber-centric telecommunication system providing services for dynamically interrelated entities, connecting according to the relations and the latest known presence in the telecommunications networks.